wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spider
Though many scholars believe that all spiders trace their roots back to the ancient kingdom of Azjol-Nerub, the giant spiders of Kalimdor have made a claim to the shadowy corners of Ashenvale Forest. Though not necessarily evil, wild spiders can become fearsome opponents if they feel their nests have been defiled. Spiders are fond of using poison spit and throwing webs upon their opponents. They are found in almost every continent of Azeroth and even in Outland, with the exception of deserts (such as Tanaris) and snowy peaks (such as Dun Morogh). However, spiders can also be found inside caves or dungeons of those regions generally related to quests. History During the First War, orc warlocks were adept at summoning these creatures to fight for the Horde. ;Human description Poisonous and huge, these spiders are found in dwellings long forgotten by time and man. Their bite is venomous, and their many legs make them an agile opponent. Having grown so large from years of hunting increasingly larger prey, they have learned to hide in dark places and attack from the shadows. ;Orc description The Warlock clan have used their magiks to create the hideous abomination that they call spiders. Mutated from the smaller creatures commonly found in the area, these huge poison fanged beasts are twisted and predatory. While some are controlled by the Warlocks, many grow too large to maintain control over, and are released into the forbidden lands. These giant spiders lurk in dark, dank places and spin their webs, seeking to entrap the unwary. Spiders and Corruption During the Third War, the emergence of massive spiders in the Barrow Dens beneath Ashenvale Forest was one of the first signs of demonic corruption seeping into the land. The Scourge The Scourge has a strong connection with spiders. Large spiders can be found in any area affected by the undead plague, Bone spiders are found serving the scourge and Naxxramas has an entire wing devoted to spiders and spider-like creatures. The Forsaken Recently, the Forsaken of Lordaeron have developed something of a kinship with spiders. The Forsaken tend to them in the fields of Hillsbrad, allowing them to latch their eggs onto a suitable carrier - usually some variation of bear, until the little spiders are of age to be collected from their host. The spiders are used as sentries, pets and companions among the Forsaken empire. Dark Rangers can be seen alongside domesticated spiders around the Ruins of Southshore. Appearance There are four models of spider: a tarantula-style with thicker, hairy legs, and three varieties of spindly-legged spiders. Smolderweb Hatchling, a miniature crystal spider, can be obtained as a small pet. *Not skinnable. There are a few exceptions, though (mainly the new bone spiders from ). *Usually drop webbing, spider legs, spinnerets, mandibles (or fangs), or spider meat as loot. Hunter pet Though hunters can respec their pet spiders into Ferocity or Tenacity, they are inherently Cunning. In addition to the abilities that come standard with all pets ( and ) and those given to their natural or retrained specialization, all spiders are given the following: * * Spiders can slow enemies with Web Spray, making them of special interest to some hunters. The spindly spider model, found both on Bloodmyst Isle and in Outland, makes a high-pitched screeching noise when it attacks; some hunters use it to "creep out" other players. Subspecies The subspecies below can be tamed by hunters. Note that Forsaken hunters start with a black widow. Widow type * * * * (worgen only) * * * * * * (spawned) |Crystal| * * * * * * * * * * |Green shades| ;Green * * * ;Jungle green * * * * * * (spawned, ) * ;Olive * * * * * * * (spawned, ) |Grey| * (worgen only) * (worgen only) * * * * * * * |Purple| * * * * |Red| * * * * * (spawned) |Tan| * * * }} Fire, spiked, and bone types * * ;Orange * * (spawned) ;Purple * ;Red * * * ;Yellow * * * |Spiked| Note: These mobs are the "shriekers" that tend to unnerve some players. ;Orange and black * * * * ;Red and black * * (spawned, ) * * * ;Red and yellow * * * * |Bone| ;Black * * * ;Brown * * (Alliance only) * * ;Dark grey * * (Alliance only) * * * * * ;Light grey * * * * * ;Red * * * * }} Tarantulas * * * * * * * * * * * |Grey| * * * * * * * * * * |Lava| * * * |Orange| * * * * * * * |Red| * * * * (Alliance only) * * }} Other *Bane spider *Bone spider *Creeper spider: species of spider found in Hillsbrad Foothills. *Giant spider *Monstrous spider *Spitting spider *Venom spider Named Mobs with level numbers are tamable. Critter Critter spiders seldom reach even 'large' size, and are never hazardous. (If they were, they'd be beasts!) They have been spotted in Ghostlands, Howling Fjord and Terokkar Forest, but they are also found in quite a number of instances, including (among others) Utgarde Keep and Pinnacle, Mana Tombs, and the Black Temple. Some quite modest sized ones have even been seen in Naxxramas. Killing one of these is required for . Vanity/Battle pet With one exception, all pets below are gained via pet battles: *Amethyst Spiderling (Krasarang Wilds) *Ash Spiderling (Searing Gorge) *Crystal Spider (Winterspring) *Desert Spider (Desolace, Tanaris, Silithus, Uldum) *Dusk Spiderling (Duskwood) *Feverbite Hatchling (Krasarang Wilds) *Forest Spiderling (Stranglethorn Vale) *Jumping Spider (Jade Forest) *Molten Hatchling (Searing Gorge) *Skittering Cavern Crawler (Blade's Edge Mountains) *Smolderweb Hatchling (drop, Mother Smolderweb) *Spider (Tirisfal Glades, Azshara, Ghostlands, Stonetalon Mountains, Hillsbrad Foothills, Dustwallow Marsh, Blasted Lands) *Twilight Spider (Azshara, Deepholm, Twilight Highlands) *Venomspitter Hatchling (Stonetalon Mountains) *Widow Spiderling (Duskwood, night) Patch changes * External links fr:Araignée Category:Spiders Category:Tamable beasts Category:Cunning beasts